The Damage She Did
by canada14
Summary: An AU about what I think Jay was talking about regarding Erin and the bathroom. All characters belong to Chicago PD and NBC


"We're celebrating." Erin Lindsay stated matter of factually as she placed the shots down in front for her partner/ former boyfriend, Jay Halstead.

"Oh yeah" he said quizzically, "what are we celebrating?"

"Hank is letting me move back into my apartment. He trusts me." she replied, happily.

"Wow, that's huge." Jay answers, glad that she has been able to get back onto her feet and not fall back down the hole she was currently in.

"Yeah I think he just wants his bathroom back, but whatever" she jokes, enjoying the fact that she was able to get back into the old banter they had before she quit the unit. It made her feel like things were going back to normal, before Nadia died and before her relapse.

"Well you can do some serious damage in a bathroom!" He joked. "What, I just meant that your messy, that you're a messy person." He clarified, chuckling to himself after she punched his shoulder with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, that's what you meant," she relied, disbelievingly.

"Actually I think you do know exactly what I mean," He jokes right back. "I mean who can forget the time you ambushed me after I had taken a shower. Best bathroom scrabble I've ever played."

She could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks, she had definitely not forgotten about that time but she had forgotten what had happened to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long case and a really long week if she was being completely honest. She had just rejoined intelligence, and it seemed like everyone decided to swarm intelligence with cases. The case that they had just been dealing with involved a double homicide, no witnesses, and very little evidence. However after spending every waking moment trying to solve the case they managed to do it. That didn't leave much time for other activities, they went home late and chuckling woke up early. Even though she and Jay had just begun to really see each other, the case had taken its toll on both of them and they hadn't seen much of each other outside of work. Neither wanted to be the reason the case wasn't solved because they were up late having sex, so they decided to sleep at their respective apartments.

They did manage to solve the case and that meant that everyone would get a long weekend, which thrilled Erin. It meant she would get to spend time with Jay without any interruption. After being dismissed for the weekend, Erin and Jay headed to her apartment, in their separate cars. He stopped on the way to pick up some Chinese food, while she ran to the store to get beer for them to rehydrate with. Both pulled into the parking garage of her apartment within a minute of each other, Jay being the first one there. He leaned again the hood of his car as he waited for her to grab her stuff so they could head upstairs. She would be lying if she said that she didn't want to jump him right then and there. But she managed to restrain herself and wait until the headed up to her apartment. They had barely closed the door before her lips were attacking his, each fighting for control. He pulled away when he heard her stomach growl, "I think we need to feed the beast before we finish this" he said laughing. "You're an ass," she responded as she headed to the couch with her Chinese container in hand "and you stink. I'm not playing scrabble with you until you shower."

"Fine," he sighed with her knowing he wouldn't win this battle "I'll take one after we eat."

"Good." She said as she continued to eat her food and drink one of the beers she had just bought.

He sat there, still in awe of how amazing she was. He couldn't believe that their "one day" was actually happening. He would do anything for that girl, so once he finished his food he headed to her bathroom. Stripping off his clothes he stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash the stress of the week away. Once he was finished he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off, that was when she walked in.

"What the heck is taking you so long?" She asks impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were waiting" He replied sincerely.

"Babe, I've been waiting all week" She answered honestly, grabbing his face and bringing it close to her own. He didn't remember much of what happened next except that the sex had been fantastic. He had been so focused on her that nothing else mattered. Her bathroom on the other hand was a mess, towels were all over the floor, the counters of the bathroom had nothing on them. Everything that had been on them were also on the floor. He felt her move next to him and decided that they could clean it up later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a pretty great night" she laughed.

"Yeah it was" Jay responded cockily "If I remember correctly, you said it was the best you've ever had."

"Yeah that was just to help your ego buddy" she joked, it definitely had been. He had been so great and she was definitely upset that it was over.

He noticed her change in facial expression and grabbed the hand closest to the wall so Hank wouldn't notice. Even though he had given him his blessing he didn't want to rub it in his face. "You know that I still care about you, right?" He asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb, "and nothing is going to change that. I honestly don't care about what happened in the past, what matters is that you're back."

She nodded softly and quietly asked, "do you want to go grab some dinner?"

"Of course, let's go. " He stood to grab his jacket and followed her out of the bar, knowing how difficult it must be for her to let her guard down and be vulnerable. Once they were outside, he grabbed her hand smiled shyly down at her. It was in that moment that she realized that they were going to be okay. As long they had each other's backs, nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
